spaghettitigerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wander The Shipper/Everything Wrong With - Miraculous Ladybug: Stormy Weather
"You only lost by half a million votes!" But the umbrella markers for both of them only added up to 100! Even if they stand for thousands, then she lost by 64 thousand votes, not half a million! ding The Akuma somehow got through the closed elevator doors above, caused a power outage in the elevator, AND then got into the elevator Aurore was in? I call bullshit. three dings Obligatory Hawk Moth villain sequence. ding The elevator somehow has the right timing to open RIGHT after Aurore becomes Stormy Weather. ding "Have a dog, maybe a cat... No, forget the cat." Irony. ding "Let's see if we can start with "passing by" and then get to that smoothie." Alya would be excellent at Cinema Sins. ding "Girl freaking out over any acknowledgement she gets from a boy she likes" cliché. ding "Pretty normal since we're in the same class." Subtracting a sin for Alya once again being excellent at Cinema Sins. reverse ding So, was Stormy Weather just waiting in front of this specific elevator in case it happened to be the one Mireille decided to ride down on? Of she rode down on any other one, would she be like "Oh shit, I was standing in front of the wrong elevator, sorry about that. I'm going to trap you now."? ding Also couldn't Mireille just ride to a different floor and then use the stairs? It doesn't look like the ice is blocking the inside of the elevator at all. ding In this scene the photographer says "Silenzio" and earlier he says "Magnifico", which are both Italian for "silence" and "magnificent" respectively. However later he says "Perfecto" which is the Spanish word for "perfect" not, "Perfetto" which is the Italian word for "perfect". So, what gives? ding The crowd continues to chant Mireille even a few seconds after Stormy Weather exits the building even though they can obviously tell it isn't Mireille. ding Stormy Weather's weather-based powers apparently also allow her to super jump and fly. ding "You promised. You aren't going to break a promise, are you?" Actually Marinette never promised to take you on the merry-go-round, she only promised to babysit you and get a balloon with Mireille's face on it for you. You already have the Mireille balloon and as long as she drags you back with her to see Adrien, she's technically not breaking the babysitting promise. ding Now the photographer says "Si", despite all the hints to him being Italian, and I'm very confused. ding "I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple." That was a very bad lie, Alya. You took a bite out of it a while ago and you would already be having the reactions if you really were allergic to apples." ding Also if you were allergic to apples, why would you eat one? ding I don't think balloons crack when exposed to cold temperatures. ding Marinette hides behind a park bench and thinks it's perfectly safe to transform into Ladybug despite it being very possible to see her transforming from outside the park. ding Also, she stands up during these sequences. I don't know how she thinks her identity won't be revealed. ding Adrien also thinks it's safe to hide behind a park bench. ding I'm sinning the Cat Noir transformation sequence every time because it looks like something from a fetish site that crosses over between leather fetish and furries. ding Marinette thought her yo-yo could break through solid ice. ding "My name is not Ice Queen, it's Stormy Weather!" You say that in a tone that indicated you expected him to know that, even though you never introduced yourself at the park before going all Elsa and freezing the merry-go-round. ding "Listen, I'm feline more generous than usual today." A sin for Adrien's bad pun. ding Stormy Weather's deadpan expression while she blasts Adrien away with the wind combined with the pinball noises after he hits the cars make it impossible for me to sin this. In fact, since I'm "feline generous", subtract two sins! two reverse dings In this scene, Marinette and Adrien dodge the lightning coming down towards them even though according to the laws of science, they shouldn't have had enough time to dodge. ding How did Marinette's yo-yo break through solid metal? Also, the remains of the metal that used to be in the place of the circular hole Marinette carves are nowhere to be seen. Are we expected to believe that Marinette's yo-yo disintegrated it? two dings How do Alya and Manon not have symptoms of frostbite yet? ding "Or maybe she didn't pass her driving test." Aurore is around thirteen to fifteen years of age and the legal age to drive in France is eighteen. It's possible that Adrien didn't know her age, but still sinning. ding Stormy Weather appears on the monitor that previously had Mireille's face on it even though she broke the screen. And don't tell me that the screen being broken doesn't mean the monitor itself broke, because Mireille's face disappears after Stormy Weather shoots it! ding Another sin for Alya and Manon somehow not showing any signs of hypothermia. ding The cursed potato. ding Marinette gets beaned by a fire extinguisher and shows no signs of external bleeding despite it having been thrown at a rather moderate speed from around 2-3 feet up. ding Stormy Weather says that Adrien and Marinette fell right into her trap and they don't think to escape even while she's posing dramatically. ding Stormy Weather literally summoned a mini cyclone around the building, how are Adrien and Marinette not getting ripped to pieces right now? ding "So what's the plan for getting the Akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!" Adrien, you started spinning your staff literally two seconds ago, shut up. ding Cataclysm is active and Adrien somehow touches the ventilation shaft without breaking it. ding This usage of Lucky Charm is equivalent to a Danganronpa murder in terms of complication! ding Why doesn't Marinette kill the Akumas instead of de-evilizing them? If they're dead, they won't fly back to Hawk Moth and he'll eventually run out of them! ding Alya and Manon still show no signs of frostbite. ding Total Sin Count: 40 Punishment: Losing by half a million votes. Category:Blog posts